Bloody Kenny
Bloody Kenny is a recurring villian in Kyyle's World. He is an irritable, obnoxious, blood-thirsty and lethal pet German Shepard to his owner, Mrs. Alexandre. Bloody Kenny, as his name suggests, is sometimes displaying a few drops of blood over his mouth or fur, causing a lot of controversity for Kyyle's World. Bloody Kenny is voiced by Steven Chase when talking, and Geoffe Harter when growling or barking. Appearance Kenny is a fure bred German Shepard dog with the exceptance of two fur coats. His fur is generally chocolate-brown in color, and is very messy and untidy. Kenny's eyes are orange (left) and green (right), suggesting he has a case of Heterochromia. He teeth a large, razor-sharp, yellow, grotesque things that, like his breathe, give off a potent and horrifying scent. Kenny has short legs, and is by far the only animal in Kyyle's World to walk on all fours only. Bloody Kenny has a large, black, wet nose with a shine. His tongue and eyes sometimes appear to be anguine. Kenny's ears are bitten and jacked up and bent like Ontomyo's. Personality Bloody Kenny isn't a nice dog. He generally hates the thought of companionship, and even hates his owner. Kenny will frequently attack for no reason, or just because he hates the person. Everyone is scared to even talk about him, and it's quite obvious to most that he's capable of killing, as seen in "Troubled Chicks". Kenny is mainly described as a cruel, heartless beast, that wants nothing more than to see others (and occasionally himself) suffer. Impact on Society Bloody Kenny is a menace to society. Occasioanlly, when the police come over to ask Mrs. Alexandre for payment due to damage of the city by Kenny or to tell her about the damages caused by Kenny, she will usually plead with the police not to get rid of him, thinking that he didn't mean to cause what he did. However, everyone else knows that he is evil. On many occasions, the city has contacted the military in order to stop him and lock him up for good, but these constantly fail due to Kenny's quick thinking. is capable of...]] In the episode, "The Dog", Kyyle had gotten too irritated and fed up with Kenny, and decided to try whatever he could to stop him, or at least get him arrested. This made Kyyle prank Kenny so hard that he ended up with three broken legs, a dislocated skull and a missing eyeballhttp://kyyles-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dog#Controversity. He also ended up stuck on a branch near the bottom of the gully leading to the river. After this horrible experience, Bloody Kenny wanted revenge, which failed after Kyyle dropped a piano on him. Episode Appearances *'The Dog' - His first appearance and major role, Kyyle pranks him and he wants revenge. *'Troubled Chicks' - His second major role and appearance, he is the one who stole the chicks from their motherhttp://kyyles-world.wikia.com/wiki/Troubled_Chicks#Synopsis. *'Power of the Shrink Ray' - On the road walking. Gallery City Explosion.jpg|Kenny caused a part of the city to explode German_Shepard_on_Grass.jpg|Kenny's counterpart, Josie, Jaymie Ohioh's pet dog Building_on_fire.jpg|Kenny set another building on fire References Category:Anthropomorphics Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Residents of Independence City Category:Pets